Darkness Falls
by BecaCos12
Summary: In a place where Supernatural beings live, and are known to humans, only the Were are there to protect them. Vampirii, Demona, Fallen - just a taste of what's out there.


**So, this is my first story to put up here, so wish me luck! I hope you guys like it, and I'd love to hear any reviews. This first chapter is more of a breakdown of everything, just so you don't get confused! I'll try to upload every few days, but school life and such - so please bear with me. Reviews and such would be awesome, and enjoy reading.**

**Any Mistakes Are My Own.**

**Disclaimer: All characters/creatures and such are my own. Any resemblance to anything else is completely coincidental.**

**It's dangerous to play… In the woods today.**

**Tranovia.**

A place where demons lurk in shadows, fallen hunt in alleys, witches cast in streets, and vampires hunt in light. A place where Were are the only ones who can protect the living.

This island is Hell on Earth.

Demona spend most of their time in the shadows, out of human sight, but close enough to feed on their emotions. Using their demonic skills, they can stalk a group of humans, even if the group is separated, and feed on their emotions. Demona are able to bargain with humans, promising them wishes, to spend times in the bodies. They spend most of their time in humans tormenting and causing havoc among the families and friends, and by the time they are finished, they mark the humans with a scar or cut, that can only be paid by owing another debt to the Demona. Marks are extremely dangerous and can take years to remove. Demona are led by the one they call Trin.

Fallen, are the Fallen Angels, who have been cast from the Heavens to live amongst humans. Their offspring – The Nephilim – grow to be powerful, but evil. The Fallen and their offspring spend their time, mimicking human behaviour, and are hard to spot when under the guise of a human appearance. They can use a form of mind control, by pulling their victims' aura into their own, twisting and manipulating it to become controllable. They feel betrayed by God and worship their Dark Lord Kina solely. They offer up monthly sacrifices of humans to Kina, creating a vortex – like hole in their hiding places. They have gatherings and meetings annually to try find a way to get revenge on God – but fortunately, for now, they have had no success.

Vampiri, are the most vicious. You can spot them by the shape of their eyes, which are almost birdlike in shape. They can kill with a blink of an eye if they wanted. They have the ability to feed by standing next to their chosen victims, and so are rarely hungry. They make a habit to stalk their prey during daylight hours, as it is usually when victims are at their prime. They feed on the aura of the person, or the soul, and prefer to hunt those who are in a depressive, or angry, state of mind. They can only be killed by a supernatural group of hunters known as Were. They have the strong and dangerous ability to control a person's body, but not their mind, by giving their unsuspecting prey a drop of their blood, and vice versa. They believe they have are reincarnated as a gift from their God, Kani.

Next up, is the Were. They live in an Underground system long forgotten. An old metric system that used to run through the city. Working together they plot and work on destroying the Supernatural beings that run this island. They have spies everywhere, watching for any supernatural. Their eyes are unusually catlike and they have better senses than normal. Once a week they have to change into their animal forms. Mostly, they change into whatever their families' chosen animal is. Some are cats, some are dogs or wolves, and some can be a bit extravagant and can become birds of prey. They cannot control this change, as it is a part of their body's function. They start their own training at the age of twelve, but by then, their parents have left them with others of their age and have moved on. They lead themselves, but do believe that they are doing Gods' work.

Finally, we're up to the humans. Or regulars, as the Supernaturals (or Trals) call them. They live in "Normal" land, having no idea about the Trals, and go on as normal people. There are a few, who know of the Supernatural beings, but they keep their mouth shut, or they could end up dead. Humans usually have a very weak stamina, or capability of being protective – unless they've been trained by Trals, which only happens in extremely rare cases. The only thing that makes a human stronger than normal is when they're possessed, or re-lightened – a fun little trick Fallen can do when they have the right ingredients, or money, making dead people look alive, and all they can do is kill whoever their owner (Fallen that is) tells them to.

**BecaCos12: So! Let me know how you liked it, Rate, Review, etc. I'll only continue if you like it, if not, I'll stop with my insane idea.**


End file.
